Records of the Lost Time
by AccessBlade
Summary: Yulia tried living a "normal life" as a university student, but normal no longer applied to her. Dropped into the isolated and cut-off world of Wonderland, she must now navigate the isolated violent and unstable lands with her strength immensely handicapped despite the dangers lurking within its shadows, to destroy an ancient evil that threatens everything.
1. Chapter One

**Well it took a while. But I'm finally done the first chapter. Took me two days, but I am officially done! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this because it took a lot of effort to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice franchise. I only own the smartass narrator in this fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Anything is possible if you put your mind into it.

Or if you're as stubborn as hell like me.

I should know. Being stubborn is what kept me alive in the clusterfuck of a mess that's been my life for the past six years. Stubbornness was particularly useful when you needed to pursue something or _someone _and could not allow _anything _to get in your way, fear and other insecure emotions be _damned_. It also helped me stay calm in situations that had most people collapsing into a nervous breakdown.

Like sitting in the interrogation room of a police station and being interrogated by the head of the police himself.

Guess what I was doing?

"Was all of that really necessary?" Police Chief Clark (who I called 'The Chief' for short) had _finally _decided to break the silence when it was obvious that I was not going to break it. He's known me for a year now; I _never _spoke first when interrogated with the occasional exception. _"Any of it?"_

He then proceeded to chug down his _third _cup of coffee since the beginning of our intense staring contest and signaled at the two-way window for one of his officers to deliver another one immediately. The Chief told me that ever since I started making it my life's mission to get caught in some sort of situation every month because I couldn't curb in my inner detective, his coffee intake had tripled. I had a feeling that after _this _particular conversation, his coffee intake was going to upgrade into the quadruple numbers.

"Yes." I tell him with unshakable conviction. The _bitch _and her entourage had deserved everything and more. "I couldn't let _any _of them get away with it. _I regret nothing._"

And I sincerely meant that. I did not regret any of my actions, no matter how much trouble this was going to bring me litigation wise. There was no doubt in my mind that there would be a lot of lawsuits after this particular incident. Maybe what I did was petty and selfish and would bring a lot of pain all around for those involved. But there was only one thing I cared about at this point.

Justice.

For a former classmate of mine. Not that she was around to enjoy it, which made the ending of such a shocking and disgusting case so bittersweet. While I made sure that all of them would pay for what they did, no one won. Catching her murderers' wasn't going to bring her back; all it would do was bring closure to her friends and family.

And even that wasn't much of a consolation prize.

I guess I should back up a bit. Why don't I introduce myself first?

* * *

><p>My name is Yulia Charlotte Alteria-Rivera. My last name is a little weird, I know, but I'll explain why that is later.<p>

It's... quite the story. Don't have time to tell it now, but I promise it will come to light eventually.

Now that we've gotten the introductions over and done with, I guess I should explain why I ended up in the police station in the first place. And why I've become good friends with the Chief of Police himself to the point that he's consuming caffeinated drinks more than ever.

Skipping past how I probably made too many enemies in the span of a year to list since it would take _forever _to cover every single detail, it all started three weeks ago with the discovery of the mutilated body of a UBC university student in the Pacific Spirit Regional Park. It's a park made up of a network of trails; perfect place for a run if you were a jogger or just needed a general break from the stresses of life.

At some point late into the night, where the chances of anyone taking a late night run were slim, they dumped the body in the middle of the trail. The next morning a family half way into their family weekend "fun" run stumbled across the gruesome sight.

No doubt it would be a "fun" and memorable event they'll be remembering for years to come. Gruesome, but memorable all the same.

So what made this case so personal for me? Well it turns out that the murdered student was not only my classmate but my roommate, no matter how short the time was.

Her name had been Tara Benson.

Tara Benson was a shy and quiet girl who mostly kept to herself. A wallflower who tried to blend into the background and become one of the crowd. The type to hang her head and hope that no one notice her. She was on the short side; barely five foot one.

She was the perfect target for anyone hoping to prey on the weak and vulnerable.

Prior to her becoming my roommate, Tara had been staying a couple of rooms down from me with another girl named Natalie Saunders. An obnoxious bitch with no concept of what sharing a roommate meant and who seemed to think that the world revolved around her. While Tara had never talked to me about her former roommate once she moved in, I got the impression that she was a less than stellar person.

How did I come to that conclusion?

Easy. I was walking past their room one day when Tara started screaming in unadulterated terror from inside. I didn't even think about what I did next; I just kicked down the door (broke it right in half) and performed my civic duty. And by civic duty, I meant unleashing my knowledge of extensive martial arts on her would-be-rapist who was also the boyfriend of Tara's evil roommate.

Neither him nor his girlfriend saw it coming.

At least that was what I told the head of the school when he called me into the main office the next day and demanded an explanation about why I broke down a door and why a student was in the hospital with all his limbs broken right in half.

The aftermath was a mess. I volunteered my room instantly to Tara since the broken down door blatantly indicated that she could hardly stay in her room. Plus, I wanted to keep an eye on her since her evil roommate and her equally diabolic got expelled.

To those who haven't picked up on it yet: I failed.

You would think that expelling the two of them would just solve everything, wouldn't you?

HA.

_Wrong. _

To those _naïve _enough to think that everything would be fine and dandy after being kicked out of school... consider Natalie Saunder's character. She was selfish, self-absorbed and as I mentioned before, thought the world revolved around her. Now tell me; do you honestly _think _someone like that was going to let Tara get away for expelling her even though she had no one but herself to blame?

If you answered "no" you get a cookie!

If you said "yes", go online and read some articles on just how bad bullying is to get a head start on a crash course class called Reality Check 101. Word of advice: do this _before _you eat because some of the things you will read are just plain horrific.

As it turned out, Natalie had _friends. _Friends who were eager to "avenge" her and her equally touched in the head boyfriend for being expelled for their own stupidity.

They made Tara's life a nightmare, harassing her in any way they could. Tried to do the same to me... but I proved to them I wasn't someone to fuck around with. They backed off when I started defending Tara too once I realized just what they were doing.

It wasn't enough.

Two weeks after the harassment started... Tara ended up dead.

After a lot of badgering, I was finally able to get all the facts from my friends within the police force.

Tara was tortured and at some point, raped. On top of that, her body mutilated by a sharp weapon, most likely a knife. I won't get into any details; just know that it was so fucking awful that there were no words to describe it at all. The only thing I'll say is that the murderer was a knife nut. A really crazy one.

Her face had not been spared either... it was so bloody and beaten and disfigured to the point that the people on the force couldn't identify her. The psychos who had killed her and then desecrated her body had made sure that she couldn't be identified. At least right away.

It wasn't until I filed a missing person's report that they put two and two together... a day after I had. I wasn't an idealist or an optimist. I was a realist. The minute I saw the headlines of the newspaper announcing in bold letters the discovery of an unidentified and mutilated in the Pacific Spirit Regional Park, a place that was pretty close to the university the both of us attended...

I knew it was her.

Call it intuition. It's never failed me before.

I couldn't remember anything after that. As usual, when my emotions (especially anger) ran high, everything just became one big blur. I had vague memories of me running around the university talking to people and gathering as much evidence and proof as I could. Enough proof to throw her murderers in prison for _life_ because Canada didn't believe in executing people any more.

I knew who murdered Tara, or who at least ordered her murdered. I just needed evidence. Evidence that soon revealed that there had been more than one person involved in the gruesome torture and slaying of my roommate.

Turns out it wasn't just Natalie. It was Natalie and her _friends _who took turns torturing Tara for as long as they could until she eventually died from her injuries. A crime on the same brutality as the Murder Case of Reena Virk.

Everything came to a head when Tara's murderer(s) decided that I knew too much and decided to _do something about it. _

Too bad for them I was already prepared.

The only thing I needed from them was a confession.

Which had, surprisingly, been easy enough to get. As easy as it was beating up everyone who participated in trying to "teach me a lesson".

You know the saying 'pride always comes before the fall'? The fact that most of them didn't get the memo meant that they were more than willing to part with the information I wanted and more. Because they were so confident that I wouldn't be able to see the light of day, much less tell anyone else about what they said. I was able to obtain information on how they memorized Tara's schedule and picked out the perfect opportunity to jump her and drag her into a secluded area where no one would be able to hear her.

I got all the gory details from them.

Every single one.

It hadn't been easy to listen to _any _of it, but if I wanted to convict all of them then that was the price I had to pay. The price of hearing them tell me just how much they had enjoyed "teaching Tara a lesson" and then saying that they were going to do the same thing to me.

Seeing the looks on their faces when I told them that I had bugged the area and myself with listening devices and that everyone from the police, other students, teachers and the Headmaster of the university was listening in was... satisfying.

Basking in the misfortune of others was not a very nice quality for a young lady, but who cares?

After that, it was basically a free for all between me and them until the police found the area we were in and surrounded the place. They then proceeded to break out the handcuffs and clasp them on everyone who was there.

Including me.

_Jerks. _

* * *

><p>"You really did it this time. I don't even know where to begin with this." The Chief leaned back in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. "It's one hell of a mess that's going to be keeping me up for <em>weeks<em>."

"How about the part where I kicked everyone's asses and brought justice for all?" I smirked. "That sounds like a good place to start."

The Chief snorted and rolled his eyes. I could practically hear the thoughts of _'If it were only that easy'_ going through his mind. Not that I could blame him; being the head of the police for ten years, he must have witnessed humanity's dark side for a very long time.

But I could tell that this case had been very draining for him.

"How about I start with the part where you essentially drove Natalie Saunders insane instead?" The Chief said sarcastically.

"That works too!" I didn't even bother trying to hide the grin on my face. "That was one of my favorite parts!"

I did say I was pretty vengeful, didn't I?

Actually, it had been the high light of my entire day. But judging by the look that the Chief was giving me at the moment, I don't think he would appreciate me saying that out loud. Ah well. It was his loss.

"Honestly, I didn't even _touch her. _She was some of the few people who I didn't hit. I beat up everyone else just because they were stupid enough to try to come after me."

You would have thought they'd know better. I did over power a six-foot athletic jock who was still recovering in the hospital, after all.

"And yet the Saunders girl is pretty much insane now. My officers tell me that she's been screaming for your blood and going on about how you and the victim ruined her life." The Chief sighed. "Tell me how _that _happened?"

I made a face that told him just how much I sympathized with _ruining Natalie Saunder's life. _Tara was dead and the only thing that her murderer could think about was _herself._

She was a murderer, but still...

"I just told her that she was a self-centered bitch right to her face. Except with a lot more expletives." I said. It wasn't anything too complicated and something that _really_ needed to be said to the delusional girl. "_And_ I added that she would die alone with no one to love her because she was a monster in human skin. As a bonus, I also said that she'd rot in prison for the rest of her natural life."

She hadn't been the worst delusional person I had ever confronted, but she disgusted me all the same.

"Right." The Chief nodded. "So you were pretty much just being you."

"Pretty much." I also nodded.

Complete silence filled the room since neither of us had anything to say. Finally, the Chief broke the silence again as he stood up.

"Well, I don't know about you, but it's been a long night." He was rubbing his head; he probably had a migraine. He told me that on top of his multiplying coffee intake, he was also more prone to headaches. The Chief then added underneath his breath. "And I suspect it will be an even longer week."

Then in a louder voice, he said, "Well, I think I pretty much got everything I needed. Go back to your dorm and get some rest, Yulia." He headed for the door and then paused. "And _try _to stay out of trouble this week, alright? Just stick to volunteering for the multiple organizations you've signed up for; only the Holy Man in the Sky knows how you manage to fit it all into your schedule."

And then he _finally_ walked out of the room.

Even though he could no longer see me, I stuck my tongue out just to mock him.

* * *

><p>I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I walked down the path towards my dorm building. It was all over and I was sure that Tara could now rest in peace. With her murderers caught and facing jail time (for life, I hope), all I wanted to do was get some well deserved sleep. I didn't want to deal with any of the shit storm that was going to result from last night's events until I had gotten at least twelve hours of sleep.<p>

A dark and powerful presence outside of my dorm building made me stop cold in my tracks.

"Princess Yulia." A low and masculine voice said for the sake of announcing himself rather than addressing me. Not that it really did him any good since I had sensed him before he even spoke.

A dark figure that had hidden out of view from any unsuspecting civilian walking by detached itself from said hiding place and walked towards me.

"Great." I could feel a migraine of my own coming around as the man got closer. I guess this was karma for all the grief that I've put The Chief through. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the beginning of Yulia's story. Don't worry; she's going to get dropped into Wonderland soon enough. Also, the inspiration of the gruesome fate of Tara Benson came from the fic 'Round and Round' by Tanglepelt and the real life murder of Reena Virk. If you're interested, go read about either sources or both or none if you're not interested. <strong>

**Edit: Did a bit of editing around. Hope you enjoy some of the re-writes.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I would have gotten this out a few days earlier, but I needed to get some editing done by other people! Especially the part introducing a special guest character in the story! But I digress... you probably just want to read what's going to happen to Yulia!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice. Nor do I own the guest character who appears in the second part of the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I guess I should start by saying that I'm not your typical university student.

Oh, I seem normal enough to the untrained eye and I worked hard to maintain that image. Which means I don't do drugs, or smoke or drink or any of that crap teenagers or people who still think they're teens see as a rite of passage to 'being cool'. I study and keep up my grades at UBC since that was the point of going to a prestigious university despite what some of the party animals attending the school thought. I avoided the dating scene in general and _definitely _did not sleep around. All in all, I was just your normal, everyday girl who just wanted to graduate and get a degree.

Except for the fact that I was a Princess in another realm on my dad's side of the family. The Realm of Magic, in fact.

Turns out that my father was the first-born Prince of the Realm of Magic's ruling family. Prince Caden Lucius Alteria of... Alteria. You know the Alteria tacked on to my last name? It just so happens to be the surname of the Realm of Magic's royal family.

Quite the secret to keep from your family huh, dad?

My dad was supposed to inherit the throne, but during one of his outer realm travels... stuff happened.

...

...he met my mom and fell in love with her after the Florence Nightingale syndrome took into effect because he was badly injured and she was nice enough to nurse him back to health despite the fact that she had a lot of other issues on her plate. But my mom was Filipino and Filipinos had a tendency of caring for others more than themselves. Not all of them, but quite a number of them from what I've observed.

But yeah, after the Nightingale effect hit my dad _hard, _he gave up the throne to be with her and that was the end of that.

The Alteria family was not only responsible for a realm with a fantasy novel setting, but they also ruled over a powerful race known as the 'Alters'. The Alters were humanoid and could pass for humans should they choose to, but they were exceptionally strong compared to the average person. They also had a variety of powers and abilities that were all over the place.

Most people think being a princess was a dream come true. A princess of a badass and powerful race? Even better!

If you were into that kind of thing, anyways.

But I was just a sixteen year old girl back then. A teenager trying to get through the ups and downs of high school. Especially having to deal with other teens who made you their favorite target. It was hard enough as a modern day teenager who lived on Earth.

So the excitement of the princess revelation was lost on me.

Being a long-lost member of a royal family was something straight out of a fantasy novel. Or a paperback romance. After all, members of royalty and nobility lived in luxury. You no longer had to work for a living and people did your chores and prepare your food for you. People worked _for _you and you didn't even have to lift a dainty finger. The only thing you _had _to do was look pretty decked out in clothes worthy for royalty and go to princess lessons to refine your manners.

Basically the premise of 'they all lived happily ever after, the end'.

But that was the thing. It wasn't an adventure. There was no happy ending.

That only happened in fairy tales.

Or the cliché plot of a romance novel that you bought at the local drug store.

What a lot of people seem to forget in these kinds of situations is _reality. _And I knew more than anyone that reality was an aspect of your life you had to face eventually no matter how ugly or painful was. Nothing good came out of trying to out run it.

Those who insisted in escapism to dealing with their painful reality, well...

They either went insane or died of despair once reality's cold, hard claws finally gripped them and refused to let go. There was only so long they could out run that beast before it ripped them apart.

Not that this kept people from trying to deny what was staring them right in the face.

Reality was never kind to anyone. But running away from it was pointless, which was why I always faced it head on. It was going to come after me eventually, so why not face it head on and on my terms?

So that's what I did. I entered the Magic Realm to the capital city of Alteria and went right up to the palace carrying one of the Magic Realm's national treasures as proof that I was my father's daughter since he was the last one tasked with protecting the sword. Having the sword with me (plus the family resemblance) proved beyond a doubt that I was descended from the Alteria line. My immediate family -my dad's brother and his children- accepted me for who I was. And for that, I was eternally grateful.

But as grateful as I was for their help, I wanted nothing to do with the my newfound status, the politics of the powerful Alteria family or the fantasy world that was the Realm of Magic. I just wanted to go back to being an ordinary teenager who only dealt with everyday teenage angst and drama.

But I couldn't.

Because the day I discovered that I was heir to the Realm of Magic was the day that my life on Earth literally went up in flames.

The Realm of Magic and my status as a princess was the last thing my dad ever told me about before he died in my arms.

* * *

><p>Let me tell you that the Final Resort of Justice literally showing up on your door step is never a good thing. So you can imagine just how thrilled I was when he came out from behind the tree and revealed himself.<p>

"...Darkbreaker." I exhaled, letting out a long sigh that I hoped would tell him just how happy I was about him being here. "It's been a while."

A word of advice: do not mess with him. Doing that was a first-class ticket to getting yourself killed.

The best way to deal with him was to be polite and keep the sarcasm on the down low. Do not antagonize him. Ask him why he approached you in the first place and fervently hope it's a task that won't take up too much of your time. Or that he needed to deliver something.

Final word of advice? Show some damned respect to the guy that the multiverse considers its' last resort in dealing with threats.

Guess I should describe him so you know who to be on the look out for.

His outfit was easy enough to describe since he always wore the same thing. At least, that was my impression from our encounters. I usually saw him wearing a midnight black jacket with its edges in jagged tatters. It covered a white, collared shirt. He also wore black gloves, but because he had a habit of stuffing them in the pockets of his pants, it was hard to see.

All in all, he cut a depressing monochrome figure. Would it seriously kill him to wear something other than black or white? Why doesn't he wear a sky blue shirt for a change? They would match my eyes!

Ahem... moving on.

However, if you looked closer, it turned out that the Last Resort of Justice wasn't just a black and white figure. Because hidden behind narrow, black shades, shadowed by a fringe of smooth, jet-black hair, were the man's eyes.

They -and you did not hear me admit this at all- were radiant.

His left eye burned gold and his right eye blazed crimson. They were the colours of the gentle sun and destructive fire.

To any multiversal wanderer (like me), the rumours made him unmistakable.

A monochrome shadow, the stranger whose age remained a mystery, sightings of whom abounded throughout the eons on multiple worlds, the ghost between light and the dark, crushing evil and injustice without remorse or pity.

Only ever mentioned in passing, he was only there if you knew where to look, hidden in the background behind the heroes and legends of the worlds he'd been to.

Never in the spotlight, but always, always a power to be reckoned with.

Tens of thousands of lifetimes in his wake, those cold eyes had seen civilizations rise, and worlds fall, often with his hand involved in one or the other, always pursuing justice, and his own unknown goal with a single-minded ruthlessness that often struck his allies as bordering on the cruel.

He was the greatest of allies...and the most terrible of enemies.

He was both salvation and destruction.

He was justice.

He was the nightmare.

He was the man they called Alexander.

Alexander J. Darkbreaker.

I only met him a few times in my relatively short life, but those few meetings were enough to last me a life time. He was a good ally to have if the fate of the universe was at stake. Scratch that. If you were ever in a life-and-death battle that determined the fate of multiple universes and all the worlds in it, you WANTED him on your side. The Darkbreaker being your enemy was pretty much your death warrant; the only thing you could hope for if you ever get to that stage was that everything in your Last Will and Testament was in order and that hopefully there was something left of you to bury.

"Not long enough." He gritted out.

_Fantastic. _

He sounded like he was in such a lovely mood, but I completely agreed with him there. His presence anywhere typically had the unfortunate side effect of Heralding Dark Things to Come.

Though I did not say this out loud as he did have the ability to kick my ass across the universe and back.

Just... no.

"So what is it this time?" I asked, getting straight to it. There was no point in beating around the bush; I would have to do whatever task he had for whether I wantedto or not. "What Eldritch Abomination has come out from the workshop to threaten the universe?"

I paused.

"Again?"

The man chuckled. But I could tell that he was far from amused by my statement.

I guess that was something we shared: a very, dark sense of humour. Only people witness events a majority don't in their life times would get it.

"It is a complicated matter."

Oh good. A complicated matter. The only time anyone ever needed me was when something complicated came up.

As much as I hated it, the fact that the Powers That Be or whatever force that controls the multiple worlds or universes up there was sending for me meant that the situation was not entirely salvageable. If they were sending in the Darkbreaker...

well...

That meant that the situation was so bad that there was no way to fix it.

And that meant a permanent solution.

Let me tell you that a 'permanent solution' to a problem was not a good thing in case you haven't picked up on that yet.

I rolled my eyes. "I kind of got that when I saw you. You don't travel the multiverse for leisure trips. And just me? You do realize that my cousins are far more powerful than me, right?" The ones that are still alive, that is.

The last time he showed up it was to tell me that if my family and the other nobles didn't knock off the fighting soon, there would be a serious fall out that would result in a lot of death. Not just in our own world and among our own race, but the conflict would spread out to other worlds... and eventually other universes.

He also added that he would take care of the problem if we couldn't do it ourselves.

That had been a fun conversation.

So yeah. If he ever shows to track you down and talk to you, just know it isn't because he wants to invite you to his birthday party. Or give you good news.

The man left out a long sigh. "That is because it is a personal matter. A job left unfinished by Ceres." He paused before saying in a flat and emotionless tone, "It was the one that killed her."

I didn't realize that I had held my breath until I exhaled. The matter involved Ceres? And what the Darkbreaker wanted me to do was fix the mess that killed her?

"If Ceres couldn't finish the job." I said slowly. "What makes you think I'll be able to?"

Ceres was one of the most powerful beings of her time. Even a thousand years after her death, her name was still spoken in whispers by those who knew of her or personally knew her when she was still alive. Unsurprisingly, she and the Darkbreaker used to be allies...or perhaps allies was maybe too strong a word. If I had to really put into terms, it was more like two top level predators in nature crossing paths now and again, exchanging wary nods of acknowledgement and keeping one eye on each other till they were out of sight. The Darkbreaker never really was one for making friends, and his ruthless, almost extreme methods of ending the threat before him had earned him both respect and caution from even Ceres, who was kind to EVERYBODY. And I do mean that literally.

...needless to say, they could work together if the situation demanded it, but, well...I think they just sort of had a mutual agreement to disagree on some points.

Ceres always WAS accommodating like that.

She was also kind and very beautiful. Combined with her strength both physically and mentally, she could give any girl and woman in the universe a run for their money. Though she didn't mean to, Ceres had a habit of inducing feelings of insecurity into anyone of the female gender.

Not much about Ceres' history was known other than the fact that she was a very powerful Alter and her accomplishments across multiple universes were vast. Far too many to count. Her younger brother, who was not as powerful as her but still very powerful in his own right, was the one to marry into the Alteria Royal Family and produce powerful offspring who eventually become my ancestors.

The Altheria family was distantly related to her, but I suspected that was _not_ why Darkbreaker came to me in the first place. Ceres was much more deeply intertwined with my life than with theirs.

"Many of your race were killed when they combated this threat over a millennium ago." The man's voice was so cold that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "It took out two universes and a quarter of the worlds in the third before the Alter, led by Ceres, were able to put a stop to them. But... at a steep cost."

I stared at him in disbelief.

What?

"How many Alters were taken out in this huge battle?" I asked, doing my best to keep my voice level.

Did I even want to hear the answer?

I knew from experience that Alters were insanely powerful to the point of unfairness to the rest of the universe. Not only were they blessed with super strength, but depending on their lineage they were also granted powers that ranged from mind control to creating earthquakes by simply stomping on the ground.

They were also crazy. But the kind of crazy that was never backing down from from a seemingly impossible downhill battle. Seemingly. Members of the Alter race had the bad habit of turning the tables of a battle completely to their advantage.

However all of this had the unfortunate side effect of Alters deluding themselves into thinking that because they were so powerful, that gave them the right to think they were better than everyone else. And in turn they should be the ones to rule the multiple universes and not just the Realm of Magic. Not all of them thought this way and a number of the Altheria Royal Family rejected the view, but there were enough supporters to make the situation within the Realm tense.

Absolute power corrupts absolutely. I forgot who said that quote, but they were eerily accurate when they decided to toss out that piece of wisdom to society.

And then it all finally blew up when the previous king -my uncle, rest his soul- was assassinated.

"Wait, what?" I said when I realized that the Darkbreaker had said something and I completely missed it in contemplation of just how screwed up some of my dad's family were.

The man in question shot me a look. If you asked for my opinion on the matter he was giving me a look of disbelief- probably because I was ignoring him. Fair enough. Ignoring him usually wasn't done unless you were crazy.

...did I mention that I was an Alter and that crazy came with the package?

"Um, continue." I hastily said to cover up the awkward silence that was beginning to settle in. I was all for awkward silences just to tick off the other party, but this guy?

Nuh-uh.

"Hundreds of Alters." I did not miss the dryness in his voice- either at the fact that I decided to zone out or because of the numbers. "Not including Ceres and the other casualties who got caught in the crossfire."

Ah.

... so whatever horror threatened everything back then had been pretty bad. The fact that it took down over a hundred of my race meant that these boogeymen were nothing to scoff at. Because hundreds of dead Alters meant millions of casualties for the other races.

And I still remembered his earlier words: two universes and a quarter of the worlds in the third.

"So what happened? If Ceres was involved then there's no doubt that she put an end to all the death and annihilation." Ceres would not have allowed two universes and a quarter of a third to be destroyed on her watch. Which made me wonder why she had let the collateral damage get so bad in the first place.

A dark chuckle made me look up.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

"You were wondering why there was so much damage gone before she put an end to things."

I was not surprised he picked up on that. The Darkbreaker, in his words, knew everything. And if not everything, he usually knew more than everyone else.

"Well, yeah." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Considering how her praises are being sung a thousand years later, you would think that she would have destroyed this threat way before it did that much damage."

Cue really awkward silence. After a considerable amount of time had passed he finally spoke.

"You of all people know that Ceres was not invincible." His tone was bitter. He and Ceres had not exactly been...friends, so to speak. But there had been a certain rapport between them nonetheless, one adjudicator to another before her untimely death and there was no doubt in my mind that despite whatever moral or ethical differences they might have had, her death had definitely hurt him...a lot too, given the brief crack in his composure. "Her greatest accomplishments were recorded and passed down through out the generations, but only those. They did not speak of her failures, the burdens she carried, or the heart break she was forced to endure as their 'saviour'."

Guilt immediately washed over me and I looked down at the ground to avoid his accusatory gaze.

Yes, I did know. How could I not when our destinies were so intertwined together?

Ceres had been painted over as one of the greatest heroes to have ever existed. What most people forgot, however, was that she was a person too. A person who sacrificed everything in her life for the greater good.

...and one of the harshest examples of what that life entailed was standing right in front of me now.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I finally asked. "Assuming that you can tell me anything?"

Because destiny just loved throwing me into life threatening situations without much information to go on. I often had to do a lot of figuring out on my own whenever I was dropped into another world. While I was not happy about being dumped in the middle of nowhere with no clue about anything, I was pretty used to it.

"My job is just to give you a means to get to your destination... and to ensure that no harm comes to your body while you take care of things. Speaking of which, you have been transported to the hospital safely. The doctors are now trying to diagnose your unconscious form."

"Huh? What do you mean-"

Something inside me froze. He... wouldn't...

"How long?" I demanded. "How long have I been unconscious in the real world?"

A brief twitch at the corner of his lip was all that made it past his guarded expression, but that in itself told my sinking heart everything it needed to know.

"The entire time we were having this conversation." He did not bother hiding the amusement on his face this time, mismatched eyes glinting. "You just suddenly collapsed outside your dorm. Probably from exhaustion."

SON OF A-

I looked up just in time to see him standing right in front of me. He reached out, gently clasping a hand over my shoulder and then shoved me hard. As I fell backwards, I got the sense that there was nothing behind me to break my fall.

My suspicions were correct as the familiar sensation of free falling washed over me.

The last thing I saw were the blazing crimson and burning gold of Darkbreaker's eyes as he watched me fall.

* * *

><p>For the record, I was going to get him back for this. The universe's <em>Final Resort of Justice <em>be damned_. _

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

"..."

"I said wake up."

Every inch of my body ached and for some reason it was freezing. The only thing I wanted to do as of this moment was curl up into a ball under the warmth and comfort of my blankets. Without opening my eyes, I reached around to try and find my sheets only to grasp nothing but air.

Where are my blankets?

And for that matter, since when was I rooming with a guy? Last I checked the UBC dorms didn't allow people of the opposite gender to room together-

My eyes snapped open and I forced myself up.

Or at least I tried to.

My body was so sore and my muscles screamed with even the slightest movement that I wondered for a minute if I had gotten hit by a truck while I was unconscious. Or fallen off some great height that was impossible for ordinary humans to survive. The latter certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"Guh...!" I winced, clutching my head and squeezing my eyes closed tight.

And on top of the aching muscles my head was killing me.

_Fan-fucking-tastic. _

With a grimace, I forced myself to look up. Might as well get a good look at the person who so rudely interrupted my blissful state of unconsciousness. If he had been an enemy, I highly doubt I would still be alive now. My reputation preceded me and any chance to catch me off guard was an opportunity to take advantage of if you were my enemy.

Staring down at me was a tall man with long dark blue hair that was tied back with a yellow ribbon. He had a bit of a clock theme going on since he was wearing clock earrings and a third, pocket sized one like a necklace. And lastly, on his face, was an impressive scowl that told me he was anything but impressed with _me_ and that he thought my existence was a nuisance.

"Hi." I deadpanned.

I could tell we were going to get along _real _well.

* * *

><p><strong>And now Yulia has ended up in Wonderland! Care to guess who was the Wonderlander to greet her? I'll give you a hint: He's a grump who likes coffee!<strong>

**And Darkbreaker is the one who belongs to DarkShiftRising. If you want more info on him and everything around him, check out Dark's Deviant Account: MagnumPhoenixZX and the Division-Omega group. Plenty of info there!**


	3. Chapter Three

**It took me two days to write this! Hours and hours, but I finally finished it! Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Diamond/Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice franchise. I do, however, own Yulia and the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Princess Yulia Charlotte Rivera-Alteria, I assume?" The Mystery Man asked as soon as I managed to force myself up on to my feet and steady myself despite the pain. "You're late."

_This _was how I always wanted to start a new adventure in an entirely different world. Some scowling man knowing my identity and then accusing me of being late for... I have no idea what. I just got here.

That was sarcasm by the way.

I glared at him for two reasons: 1) In my opinion he was being rude and 2) my head was pounding in a way that told me I had a concussion (or something close to it)- probably because I hit it on the way down.

The Final Resort of Justice knocked me unconscious without me knowing until the last-minute, shoved me into what I assumed was a hole and then to add the cherry on top of what had been a fantastically crappy day, I wake up to this guy accusing me of being late not even five minutes after returning to the land of consciousness. I was in no mood to put up with being blamed for something I haven't done yet first thing.

Normally I would have yelled right back at him, but I wasn't exactly up for reaming him out either. Not when I had a headache threatening to break my skull from the inside out.

Instead I settled for looking around to try and figure out my surroundings. One glance told me that I was outside since overhead was the bright blue of the day sky.

"For what?" I asked."You'll have to forgive my lack of _manners_, but I just got here. I have no freaking idea who you are and I have no idea where _'here'_ is either!"

Okay.

At least I didn't manage to yell at him until the _end_.

I was half expecting the man to yell back at me (they usually do). But instead of raising his voice and telling me how much I sucked, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His expression was a combination of pain and exasperation and he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but standing right in front of me.

Patiently, I waited for him to get his thoughts in orders. As awful as first impressions went, he was still the only one around here with answers. And any answer I got was better than no answer at all.

"You are in the territory of the Clock Tower. It is the domain I have jurisdiction over and the one neutral zone within the Country of Hearts." He finally said.

The Country of Hearts? Was that the name of this world?

"Tell me," The Mysterious man said. "Are all Outsiders so rude? You are the second one I've met so far and quite frankly-"

I didn't really hear anything else after he said the word 'Outsider'.

_Excuse me? _

"What did you just call me?!" I asked- no, more like demanded.

"I..." He looked startled by the sudden aggression I displayed. "You... are an Outsider, are you not?"

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, not exactly trusting myself to not yell at him.

Seeing the puzzled and wary look on his face told me he had no clue. No idea that the term 'Outsider' or 'Foreigner' or any other word relating to it was something I found offensive. I didn't blame him; most people had no idea that those two words and the rest of their extensive family made me want to jump the other person and start strangling them. It was a gross overreaction I was still working on and while I had it under control for the most part... there were times the words still set me off.

"Is that the politically correct term you call people who aren't from... around here?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

If he called me by my royal title, I was going to assume that he knew that I was from an entirely different world together. Or dimension. I still had no idea where Darkbreaker dropped me.

"Politically correct..." He now looked thoughtful. "Yes. Outsider is generally the term the inhabitants of this land use when they refer to people who are not of this world."

Ah.

So he hadn't meant to offend me.

The man whose name was still unknown to me looked uncomfortable; probably unsure of whether it was safe to talk or not. I let out a long sigh and decided to be the adult in the situation for once. It was my fault things went from barely tolerable to extremely awkward, even though he could have been nicer as far as introductions go.

"I find the word 'Outsider' and any of its distant relations extremely offensive. As long as you don't use any of those words around me from now on, I won't have a reason to blow you up with my awesome magical powers."

Telekinesis, actually, but it might as well be the same thing.

The _extremely _uncomfortable and uncertain look on his face made me smile, though I quickly hid it.

"That will be a difficult request. The inhabitants here will call you 'Outsider' because that is simply what you are here." He sighed.

My eye twitched as my amusement vanished in an instant. Great. So that meant I would have to put up with more people calling me by those abominable terms?

"Then just call me by my name! I won't beat you up if you call me 'Yulia'!" I throw my arms up into the air in exasperation.

Speaking of names...

"Who are you?" I asked him. " I mean, you obviously know who I am. But I have no idea who _you _are."

It would be nice to put a name to the man I've been talking to for the past ten minutes or so. Maybe more since I don't have a watch to keep track of the time.

Anyways, it would be nice to call him something other than 'that man', 'he' or 'him'.

"My name does not matter as you will not be staying long." He said stiffly as his expression went completely blank before my eyes. "The only reason that I allowed you to come here in the first place is because of something your race did here before my time. You are merely here to clean up their mess."

I rolled my eyes.

_Of course. _

The lack of common sense often associated with the all-powerful Alters strikes once again. And because I'm the only one allowed off-world without a power limiter that would put me at an extreme disadvantage, it was naturally up to me to go and fix the mess.

As usual.

Yippee.

"Okay. Got it." I snorted. "Here to fix the Alters mess _again. _But would it kill you to give me your bloody name? I'm not going to use it to curse you!"

When the man shot me an incredulous look, I wondered what it was I said. Then I realized that I pretty much implied that I could use his own nameto curse him.

"Seriously, though. What's your name?" I tried again. "I have to call you something and it gets kind of tiring to call a person 'Hey you' all the time."

And then it hit me. If he wasn't going to give me his name, then I should give him one myself. One that would make him willingly tell me his name if just to get me to shut up.

"Though if you don't want to give me your name, I could give you your own personal pseudonym." I said mischievously, hoping he got the hint. "How about Mr. Clock?"

He glared at me.

"Ribbons?" Because he was using a yellow ribbon to tie up his dark navy hair. "Grumpylumps. Mr. Smiley. Sir-talks-a-lot. Clockwork Angel."

I continued listing out names.

The tick underneath his eye told me that I was close to breaking his stoic composure. Just a little more and he was going to crack. Best way to get someone to spill on details you wanted was to annoy them; though you also ran the risk of driving them into an unstoppable rage.

"Yellow? Bluebeard?" Because of his hair colour. "Stoic? Ice-King? Girly-man?"

I was thinking of more annoying names I could call him when his voice interjected into my musings.

"Julius Monrey."

"Huh?" I stop to stare at him. "What did you say?"

"My name." He was _just _barely gritting his teeth. "My name is Julius Monrey." _Stop calling me by those ridiculous names, _went the unsaid message between us.

I smiled sweetly at him. About time. I was beginning to run out of the most annoying nicknames I could think of.

"There. That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

He just continued to glare at me.

"Right. You obviously know my name already, but I'll just introduce myself again anyways." I stick out my hand towards him. "My name is Yulia Rivera-Alteria. I am the fourth crown princess of the Alteria lineage. It's a pleasure to meet you, Julius."

Julius had taken a step back when I held my hand out towards him and was now staring at it as if he had no idea what to do.

"You're supposed to shake it." I point out. "Shows that you have good manners."

Pink blossomed across his cheeks. "I-I know that!" He snapped, bringing up his own hand to shake mine for a few seconds before letting go as if the contact had burned him.

_Then why did it take you so long to act, _I wanted to ask him but decided to leave it alone. The more time I spent chatting with him, the more I realized that Julius' earlier behaviour wasn't so much as being a rude and stuck up jerk. It was more of along the lines of being a really socially awkward person. The way he reacted to the handshake and hadn't yelled at me yet for being annoying only clinched it.

Most people wouldn't be able to tell from such a short amount of time, but I interacted enough with people like him to tell the difference between 'cold-hearted jerk' and 'someone who just really sucks at starting up a conversation'.

Though whether he was a nice person deep inside was up for debate.

"Alright. Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way... sit-rep." I said. "What's the sit-rep?"

"Sit-rep?" He looked confused.

"Situation report. What's going on. Why do you need me here in the first place? The guy who shoved me here told me that he was responsible for my means of travel, so I assume that you're going to be the one to explain what's going on?"

"Which I would have done by now had you not insisted on getting distracted!" He snapped.

"Hey! I was just pointing out that some people would get offended if you called them an 'Outsider'!" Yeesh. Touchy person, wasn't he?

"I simply do not see how the word 'Outsider' is offensive!"

"It just is! Now tell me what you know!"

Julius exhaled deeply, rubbing his forehead as if his head ached. I could almost imagine an anime anger vein throbbing around his head. Honestly, I didn't want to be around him any more that he wanted to be around _me, _but I needed to know more about my situation! I was not going to wander around this world completely blind. It could be ruled by an evil dictator for all I know and drawing attention to myself was the last thing I wanted to do in that situation!

"Do you have the vial?"

"Huh?" My head shot up at the sound of Julius' voice; I didn't realize I was looking down at the floor until he spoke.

"The vial." There was a hint of impatience in his voice. "You are an Outsider so you should have one on you."

"Think I already spoke to you about calling me an Outsider," I muttered. But I patted myself down anyways just to shut him up.

That was when I realized something.

"Where are my clothes?" Because I was pretty sure that I was _not _wearing a dress with a blue top and a white skirt last time I checked. Or a white cape draped over my shoulders that went past my knees. Or knee-high brown boots. And how did I not notice that I was wearing silk white gloves that came up to my elbow?

I'm just going to blame my concussion for my lack of notice towards my new outfit. But now that I thought about it, my new fantasy based clothing looked an awful lot like the outfit I had to wear in the Magic Realm.

...wait a minute.

This _was _my formal outfit!

"This wasn't my outfit before I came here." I said before Julius could comment on my OOC tangents as of late. I didn't want him thinking I was a complete scatterbrain. "I don't normally wear these kinds of clothes because they're not my style."

My hand brushed against something and I heard the sound of glass clink against the ground. Bending down I picked up the small, cylinder like object and held it up for Julius to see.

"Is this the vial you're talking about?"

It was a clear object with a heart-shaped stopper that sealed what was inside. And inside was some sort of clear liquid.

Julius nodded. "Yes. If you wish to remain in this world without consequence then you must drink the medicine that is inside and participate in the Game. Otherwise you are in violation of the Rules."

He wanted me to drink some random liquid inside a vial? And what was the 'Game'? Did it have anything to with the annoying statement "you just lost the game!" that people sometimes yelled at each other.

"Okay..." I examined the glass object held between my fingers. "I have to drink this?"

Games.

Rules.

This just kept getting weirder by the minute. Just what exactly have I been dragged into this time?

The concept of drinking some random liquid from something that looked like a test tube made me uneasy because I had no idea what it was. I only had the word of a man I just met that the liquid was some sort of medicine that would allow me to stay here... or kick me out of this world or something if I didn't. Considering that both Darkbreaker and Julius said I had multiverse business to attend to in this place, I was going to have to drink it whether I liked it or not.

Terrific.

"What are you waiting for?" Apparently I must have taken too long to make up my mind on whether to drink questionable liquid inside vials because the sound of Julius' voice brought me back to reality. "Take the medicine so I can continue with my explanation."

Ugh. Fine.

But if I suddenly dropped dead because this liquid turned out to be lethal poison, I was going to haunt a certain Last Resort of Justice for the rest of his immortal life. But not before I went after this guy for telling me to drink it in the first place.

Popping the heart-shaped top off of the vial, I swirled the liquid inside it once before tilting my head back and downing it. Approximately six seconds later, I was coughing and pounding my chest as I tried not to choke on the aftertaste. I also clutched at my throat because it felt like it was on fire.

It was so bitter and hot and just all-around disgusting!

"What is this stuff?! It tastes horrible." I took a deep breath, only to start choking again. "UGH! Are you sure you didn't poison me?!"

Julius looked at me strangely. "What did it taste like?"

My fingers immediately flew to my lips as I tried to remember what the stuff tasted like. "It was hot and it tasted really bitter. Ugh. No. Not even bitter- close to it, but something else too. I would throw in 'scalded-the-inside-of-my-throat' throat too, but that would be impossible since I'm still talking to you!"

It was _that_ nasty.

After wiping my lips with the back of my gloved hand, I turned back towards him.

"Alright. Now that I've drunk the questionable stuff inside and haven't dropped dead as a result of poisoning, can you continue on with the explanation?" I should have been more concerned, but ingesting questionable liquids wasn't the most dangerous thing I've ever done.

At least compared to facing an ancient and power drunk god.

Julius turned away and signaled for me to follow him towards the ledge of the... was it the roof of the tower? I don't know but I could see the sky. Once I was directly behind him, he stepped to the side so that I could see the sight he'd been formerly blocking.

"Woah." I took a step closer towards the edge, but made sure that I wasn't so close that I would fall off. "This is..."

I could see the green of tree tops for miles.

Julius dove right into the next explanation, not bothering to let my mind catch up with what my eyes were seeing. In the distance I saw an amusement park that looked like it would be really, really fun to go to.

"As I've told you before, you are in the Country of Hearts and standing in the domain of the Clocktower. There are four domains here in total."

Country of Hearts. Four domains. Currently in the domain of the Clocktower. Got it.

He pointed in the direction of an elaborate looking castle. "That building on top of the hill is Heart Castle. It is ruled by the Queen of Hearts and the Prime Minister and Knight of Hearts reside there as well. A warning if you ever decide to venture there: all three of them are psychopaths."

Queen of Hearts? Wasn't she a character in the children's story called Alice in Wonderland? I didn't remember a lot about it other than the trademark line of "Off with her head"!

And psychopaths? He was joking, right?

I hope.

I could fight off psychopaths, but I preferred not to deal with them at all.

Julius gestured at another area, oblivious to my apprehension over the fact that one of the domains was ruled over by psychopaths. In that direction I could see a... house? No, it was way too big to be a house. Maybe a mansion. "That elaborate compound over there is Hatter Mansion. It is ruled by a mafia family that is in turn controlled by noted sociopath 'The Hatter'."

_What. _

So on top of psychopaths, there was a likelihood that I would have to deal with a sociopath?

_This just keeps getting better and better. _

"The territory adjacent to the Clock Tower is the Amusement Park. It also houses a fair amount of mad citizens."

_Are. _

_You. _

_Fucking. _

_Serious?!_

"So you're telling me-" I could feel my throat constricting from the absurdity of what I was being told. "That practically everyone here is-"

"-insane?" Julius finished for me. "Yes. That is essentially what I am saying: everyone here is insane and are more likely than not to pull a gun on you than not."

_Fuck._

"What." I said out loud.

Those two words were not enough to convey how I felt about being dropped into a crazy world where psychopaths, sociopaths, and their cousins reigned supreme. But I figured blowing up in front of Julius would be counterproductive, so I just kept my mouth shut instead.

But I just landed in a world full of bat-shit crazy people.

"Are you insane too?" I asked him warily, inching away from him. "Because that would be really useful to know."

My hand instinctively flew up towards my neck. The familiar touch of my necklace soothed my rattled nerves. Thank god I was still wearing the silver chain jewelry with the small blue crystal ball attached. It may have looked like an ordinary necklace... except it wasn't. I never took it off, much less went outside without it. Otherwise I was completely defenseless if an enemy decided to randomly jump me when I was least expecting it.

For the first time since we've spoken, Julius smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile none the less. I had to do a double-take to make sure that it wasn't the head injury that was making me see things. The man was frowning the entire time we've been talking that I had to wonder if he smiled_ at all_.

"It is a possibility. I am a native of this world, after all."

"Yeah. About that." I said wryly, still holding on to my necklace as a warning to him. "Try anything and I will hack you down with my magical sword."

He didn't strike me as the type to suddenly start brandishing a gun at my head, but you never know. Appearances were very deceiving and I had tons of experience dealing with seemingly nice people who were actually complete nut jobs deep inside. I prefer to nip starting friendships with crazy people in the bud.

Julius continued on as if he didn't hear me. "Right now the country is in turmoil due to the territorial disputes between the other three domains."

"You mean it gets _better_?" My voice dripped sarcastically on the word 'better'.

Julius said that this was the one neutral zone within the Country of Hearts. So the three territories that are at war with each other had to be the Heart Castle, the people at Hatters Mansion and the Amusement Park.

...

...why was an amusement park at war?

"So it's not safe to leave the Clock Tower?" I sighed.

This was troublesome considering I probably needed to leave the only neutral area in this world to complete my mission.

At least that's what I assume. Considering that this guy just point blank told me that everyone around here was insane. And at war. Which meant there was going to be a lot of fighting and bloodshed.

Madness and war.

What a wonderful, wonderful combination.

"That would normally be the case." Julius agreed. He folded his arms across his chest. "I have been told that you are more than capable of looking after yourself. However, you will find-"

That was when disaster struck. One second I was listening to Julius about to tell me something really important and the next, I was scrambling to grab hold of something as the land underneath my feet started to shake. Being close to the ledge of anything when the ground started to shake was NOT a good thing.

"Damn! Already?!" Julius cursed.

"What's going on?! An earthquake?!" I asked as I tried to keep myself steady and AWAY from the edge.

"No. The lands are shifting because it's the time for The Move!" He snapped. "If you had not distracted me earlier, I would have been able to explain everything by now!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" I snapped back at him. "You were the one who accused me of-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

Because suddenly I found myself falling backwards and plunging towards the ground at high speed. In my indignation towards Julius' snapping at me, I must have let go of what I was originally holding on to. One good shake made me stumble back and since I was so close to the ledge of the tower at the time, I must have fallen right off of it.

Looking up from where I fell, I saw Julius staring down at me in wide-eyed horror as I continued falling.

But before I could think of a way to prevent myself from becoming a red pile of mush once I hit the ground, my back slammed into something hard. The impact of my sudden landing was hard enough to literally knock the breath right out of me and _break _something if the sudden agony in my side was any indication. Coughing and rolling on my side that _didn't _hurt, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on anything other than the _pain. _

When the agonizing burn dulled down to tolerable levels, I uncurled myself and tried to push myself up. I felt like one giant aching bruise and I just wanted to flop on the ground and pass out into the oblivion of unconsciousness. But my warrior instincts wouldn't let me, saying that I should keep moving. That staying here was unsafe.

Despite the herculean it effort it took, I managed to push myself up on my knees though I was still bent over and facing the ground.

"Shit...!" I wiped away the tears that sprung into my eyes from the sheer pain of it all. "What is it with me and heights?! I haven't hurt this much since that asshole Orion threw me through four buildings!"

Taking a deep breath, I lifted my head to try to get a good look at my surroundings.

"What the...?" I blinked. "...hell?"

Above me was the night sky.

Hadn't it just been day?

* * *

><p><strong>I worked my butt off of this story, so you better have enjoyed it! <strong>

**What do you think of Yulia's interactions with Julius? Hopefully the Clockmaker was in character.**

**Don't forget to review plus add this on your favorites and alerts list! The more, the better!**


End file.
